


Loose Springs [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Hopeful Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24291976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: Zolf has a confession to make. Wilde runs out of words. Not all confessions end in a happily ever after, even if the feelings are reciprocrated. Sometimes the mission does come first.[A recording of a fic by Flammenkobold]
Relationships: Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Kudos: 5





	Loose Springs [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Loose Springs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21748693) by [Flammenkobold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold). 



Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Stream

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic20/loose%20springs.mp3) | **Size:** 3:76MB | **Duration:** 5:25min

  
---|---


End file.
